Irken? What's an Irken?
by TheInvaderZimFanGirl
Summary: :O Well, I suck at summaries, so let's just say someone has amnesia.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader ZIM or any of its characters. Jhohen Vasquez does. If I did, I would force Invader ZIM to come back to Nick.**

**Anyhow, there will be no relationships in this story. None, at all, zip, nata. I know this is a surprise cuz I just went from Operation Love Birds. There will be ZADF though, and a little GATF.**

**Hope you enjoy and please review.**

A bright light was all he could see when he woke up.

"Umm, where am I?" the Irken said.

"The hospital sweetie, you finally woke up!" the nurse said. She was big with red hair, she also had glasses.

A boy with a big head and glasses was standing by his head. He didn't look like someone he knew. In fact, he didn't know anyone. Including him.

"I don't know who I am." The green skinned boy said.

The boy in front of him looked shocked. He grievously smiled and evil smile.

"But, you don't have any head injuries, your friend here said that you fell on your backpack and became unconscious. He saved your life."

"Yeah ZIM, I saved your life because you fell on your backpack! Isn't that strange?"

'So my name is ZIM? That's a weird name for an American.' ZIM thought. I know the reader may be shocked, but ZIM thinks he is an actual human.

"Umm, okay, where are my parents? And who are you?" He pointed to the boy.

"You mean, you don't know me for real? Is this some kind of trick ZIM? A trick to take over the world? It's me! Dib!" Dib shouted. 'He's crazy.' ZIM thought.

"Umm, no Dib, I don't know you." ZIM said while giving Dib a glare. He tried taking off his backpack but when he got it off he felt somewhat weak. He quickly put it back on and felt much better.

"Why don't you eat something?" the Nurse said. ZIM didn't feel hungry, but he decided to follow the nurse's instructions.

"I guess I'll have a cheeseburger." ZIM said. Dib looked even more shocked then before.

"Meat? Irken's can't eat meat. I guess ZIM can't remember at all and… I'm talking to myself aren't I?" Dib whispered.

"Yup, you're crazy." ZIM said as he held the cheeseburger ready to eat it. He took a bite.

"Boy this stuff is spicy. I don't think I've eaten a spicy cheeseburger before." ZIM then realized he was burning.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! WHY AM I BURNING?" ZIM shouted. He ran to the bathroom and threw his cheeseburger in the toilet flushing it down. Water then splashed on him and he was burning still. What was going on?

"Alien stuff, your species burns to everything human, except waffles for some strange reason." Dib said. He was actually starting to believe the alien couldn't remember anything.

"I am not an alien!" ZIM shouted.

"Wow, you sound a lot like me, just replace 'an alien' with crazy." Dib said.

"Am I a good alien or bad?" ZIM asked.

"How about I just start with how you lost your memory?" Dib said.

_ "ZIM! I know you're an alien! Just tell me your evil plans!" Dib shouted as he chased ZIM through the park._

_ "Never!" ZIM shouted. As he ran, ZIM got slower and slower._

_ 'Time for me to stop ZIM for good!' Dib thought in his head, for once he wasn't talking out loud. As he got closer and closer to ZIM, he reached his arms out and pushed ZIM._

_ ZIM then landed on his Pak unconscious. Even though everyone in town was unaware that there was a real live alien right in front of them, they did realize the alien was unconscious._

_ "Aren't you gonna do sometin?" a lady said._

_ "Yeah… aren't you his frrrrriiiiiiend?" a buff looking man said._

_ Dib thought. 'If I don't help ZIM, people are going to think I'm a horrible person. But he's an alien! Oh well, people are unaware of that. I might as well.' _

_ Dib then carried ZIM to the hospital, which was across the street._

"And that's probably how you lost your memory, considering you use that Pak to carry your brain around." Dib said, and pointed at ZIM's Pak.

ZIM looked at his Pak and sighed. He tried to remember as much as he could. He couldn't.

"You know, you aren't even ACTING like your normal self. Okay ZIM, I believe that you lost your memory. Are you going to defend Earth?" Dib said excitedly.

'If he is, then we wouldn't have to be enemies, he could go against his own race and-'

"Umm… I don't know." ZIM thought very hard about this.

"I know how you can decide! Just," Dib then rushed over behind ZIM, and started pressing buttons on his Pak. Every time Dib pressed a button, it hurt ZIM, A LOT! "Press a few buttons here and voila! Just talk to GIR, he's your assistant. He will probably say you should defend Earth." Dib said excitedly.

"YEAH! MASTA! YOU SHOULD! TACOOOOOSSSS!" GIR said excitedly.

"Fine… Dib… I will protect Earth, but if I regain my memories and you're my enemy somehow or I want to destroy Earth, so help me I will destroy this planet in an instant!" ZIM said.

"Okay… that sounded a lot like your old self, but not too much! Okay! Protecting the Earth Partner!" Dib then put his hand out. In a normal coincidence, ZIM wouldn't know what to do. In this case, he did.

ZIM would probably never remember his past life ever again.

**Even I am sad! Don't worry, some things will happen to have you fan's regain hope! Hope you liked it! I will work on the next chapter as soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dib was excited.

ZIM was finished being tested on and checked for further brain damage.

'How they couldn't see he was an alien I will never know.' Dib thought to himself. He got ready to go to the hospital; he quickly put on his jacket. Prof. Membrane was in the kitchen doing REAL SCIENCE!

"Son, where are you going?" Professor Membrane shouted from the kitchen.

"The hospital. See you tonight." Dib said.

"The hospital… for the mentally insane? Good job son, I am proud of you." Dib's father said.

Dib quickly ignored the comment and went off. He ran to the hospital to see his new partner be released.

'I wonder what ZIM will be like now… having his memory disappears and all.' Dib thought as he entered inside the gloomy hospital.

When he entered, he saw the receptionist with a blank stare in his eyes. Dib walked up to him and asked to go see ZIM. The receptionist just stared and Dib walked to ZIM's room.

"Hey ZIM! You're getting released today!" Dib shouted.

"Umm… you're creepy. Could you be a little less creepy?" ZIM said as he got out of his bed ready to leave.

"Okay… fine… sure." Dib said. He was excited. He never had a…friend before.

"Whoa there boys." The doctor said with a smile on his face.

"Sorry sir, I didn't think we were walking fast, but we have to go." Dib said as he gestured ZIM to keep going.

"He can't leave without his parents or guardians." The doctor said, then walked away and fell to the ground. He was then carried by paramedics to the farthest hospital possible.

"What do we do... Dib! I can't leave; I might as well take over this disgusting hospital!" ZIM shouted.

Dib was shocked; ZIM hadn't wanted to take over anything in the past months he was in the hospital.

"Do you… remember anything? You're acting like your old self." Dib said, just in case he started taking out his camera.

"Nope, ZIP, not a bit. I can't even remember what this 'skool' you speak of looks like." ZIM said. Dib was suspicious, but kept on going. He was going to check his Pak when he got to the base with him.

"Well, I guess we need to call Gir. He could be our parent/guardian." Dib said and started pressing buttons on ZIM's Pak.

ZIM really didn't remember anything. It seemed like he was just developing this personality.

What no one knew was that the Pak was slowly repairing itself. So slowly, only at the end would he remember. But it would take some time… who knows how long?

"GIR! Get into a costume! No… not the doggy one, the HUMAN one. Your master will give you… tacos!" Dib shouted. ZIM could barely hear GIR, but he heard him say,

"TACOS!" Then a big crash came and Dib fell to the floor.

"Umm… you okay Dib?" ZIM shouted.

"Yeah, I'm"

"Huh?"

"I'm,"

"Huh?"

"I'm fine!" Dib shouted. ZIM was getting very annoying. Dib was afraid ZIM was just pretending, so he started to check his pak for any memory.

"Helow! I am HERE to pick up ZIM and his friiieeend." A deep voice said, and a man who looked like he was a spy walked in.

"It's MEEE! GIR! Come on!" Then Dib hopped on his back. ZIM cautiously hopped on the robots back also, and thw flew away.

When they got to the base, ZIM was amazed.

"This… this is amazing! Why, I made this? Can I go in it?" ZIM said to Dib.

"Uh yeah. It's your base." Dib said, and ZIM ran into the base and started zapping lasers and going up and down the elevator.

This made Dib feel a little bit better. But not too much.

He was just worried ZIM would remember.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry this took so long!**

**I had the end of school(finals) and then a camp after that! Before finals I completely forgot about this fanfiction!**

**Well, here it is, the long waited Chapter 3.**

ZIM was more than amazed.

He was astounded.

ZIM ran around the base like a maniac. Exploring every little detail of it, but staying away from GIR. When ZIM finally got tired, he sat down on the couch.

"ZIM? Can I check your pak for a moment?" Dib asked.

ZIM looked confused, like he didn't know how to respond. "My what?"

"Your pak, the thing on your back?"

"Oh yeah, sure. Just let me find a show to watch so I can try to ignore the…. It."

Dib was confused for a second, not knowing about ZIM's pain every time he touched the pak. First he checked ZIM's personality/memory level.

"Well, it doesn't look like your remembering too much. And your personality level has created a new personality level! Strange…"

ZIM this time was VERY confused.

"My what created what?"

"Well, since your personality is completely different, it created a whole new personality level, meaning if it's your normal personality. The second level, your current personality, is full! The first one, your old one… that's strange." Dib said.

"What? What is happening to ZIM, I mean… me? Why am I talking in third person?"

"It's about 10 percent up. But that's impossible since the second level is… oh, it's 90 percent up."

"Meaning?" ZIM questioned.

"Your… slowly turning back into your old self." Dib said.

"What?" ZIM said. From what he heard, he was annoying and idiotic before he got amnesia. He didn't want to change.

ZIM then looked at his TV. It said 'Incoming Transmission'.

Dib then panicked, took of ZIM's disguise and said "repeat everything I say!"

Dib then jumped behind the couch and the Tallests appeared on this screen.

"Say, My Tallests!" Dib whispered.

ZIM was a bit confused. " My Tallest?"

"Hello ZIM," Red said, "We just haven't heard from you in months."

Purple shouted, "We were just wondering if you were dead! Well! Are you? Is this just a hologram?"

"Say, um no my Tallests… I was just on a mission. A very LONG mission." Dib whispered.

ZIM then repeated what Dib said.

"Aww… we wanted to see if you were dead." Purple said.

"What were you doing ZIM?" Red questioned.

Dib paused. He didn't know what to say.

ZIM quickly thought of something that slipped out of his mouth without thinking. "I was making a NEW WEAPON that the Almighty ZIM! Could use to destroy the filthy humans! I built it and found all the right parts but then the filthy DIB HUMAN stopped me with my plan! I was trapped in this…. Hospital facility for months! I just got out today." ZIM then covered his mouth, not knowing what he just said.

"What is this hospital facility?" Red, curiously asked.

Dib said "Look to the right and scream, then say I must go my Tallest!"

ZIM did exactly what Dib said and ended the transmission.

"I didn't say any of that stuff about a weapon!" Dib said.

"I don't know anything about it! It just slipped out…. Is that how I used to act?"

"Yes, but we need to find that weapon! And we need to fix your pak soon!"

Dib looked at the clock, it was WAY past his curfew.

"I gotta go, I'll come early in the morning to help you prepare for skool. We can talk about it at lunch." Dib said, and ran out the door.

ZIM looked in the nearest reflection and was shocked. This is what he looked like? This is the alien that no one knew about?

He just wanted to be normal, for real.


	4. Chapter 4

Dib said he would come in the morning.

Well he came PRETTY early.

"So either you're going to have to tell the class you have amnesia, or you're going to have to act like your old self, which do you choose?" Dib said at 4 am.

ZIM, just a little groggy, even though Irkens don't sleep (he tried), with a big batch of waffles in front of him (he didn't want to eat them, he was sort of afraid of GIR) said "Let's just do the amnesia thingy ma bop."

"Great! More time to just look for that weapon, if it's real, and fix your pak!" Dib shouted. Dib started frantically searching in ZIM's lab. ZIM however stayed where he was. He then looked to the corner of the living room.

GIR was crying his eyes out, he was mumbling "Masta don't like me anymore…. Masta not normal! WAHHH!" GIR's piggy's were on the other side of the room. Not even those would help him.

ZIM felt a little sorry for him. He _seemed _nice anyway, just a little annoying. 'Ugh, I want to make him happy! Do I have to? I guess so'. He thought, then he walked up to the little robot, and hugged him.

"YEE HEE HEE!" GIR screamed and then hugged his master back. They then went down to the lab.

When ZIM came down, half of the lab was destroyed. He could hear Dib mumbling "Seen it, saw it, definitely not it."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LAB DIB BEAST?" ZIM shouted, but then realized what he said. "Sorry."

Dib then looked at ZIM with a gadget in his mouth.

"I mink me hood ix oar akk." Dib said.

"You what?" ZIM said.

He took out the gadget saying "I think we should fix your Pak."

ZIM then looked at the computer; ZIM said "Where is the lazer to destroy the world? My latest creation?" ZIM said. Then the computer slid out a lazer.

"What IS this?" ZIM questioned.

"That is a hypnotizing ray. You took the qualities of your…. Pimple and made it so you can hypnotize anyone in a matter of seconds." The Computer said.

ZIM stared at it in wonder, could this really hypnotize people?

"Can… I test it on you?" ZIM said to Dib.

"Depends… what would you do to me?" Dib was getting slightly concerned.

"I don't know…. How about I make you act like GIR, then I make you act like yourself? Computer! Watch me and make sure I do exactly what I just said!" ZIM said.

"Fine ZIM!" Dib said. ZIM did exactly what he said he would do.

"YEE HEE! MASTA! I WANT TACOS!" Dib said.

"It WORKS! Um… become Dib again." ZIM commanded.

"It didn't work ZIM, I don't think anything happened." Dib said.

"But… it did!" ZIM said. "I am sure it did! Computer! Show a video or something!" ZIM said.

The computer then showed the video. Dib was surprised.

"ZIM! We could use that to hypnotize your race to stop invading! This is exactly what we need!" Dib shouted. Then he thought a bit. Bits of memories came from the past.

_Your head it SOO big!_

_ Your crazy!_

_ Weirdo!_

_ Freak!_

_ Loser!_

_ You're doomed upon your doomed lives. Doomed, doomed, doomed, doomed…_

"Or… we could use this to tell EVERYONE I'm not crazy." Dib said as he looked at ZIM without his disguise.

"Yeah, sure, okay." ZIM said. Not knowing what Dib meant to do.

'I could use it on ZIM to show THE WORLD he's a real alien! And that I'm not crazy! But… he's my friend, I think. But he's an alien! He could never be my friend…' Dib thought.

"I'll fix your pak later," Dib said "For now, get on your disguise and give me the ray. We're going to school."

Dib was still thinking about betraying ZIM.

**Oh no! What will happen!**

**If you want my OC in please let me know in the reviews! How do you like my fan fiction so far? Please review! More chapters soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

"ZIM, you have not been in class for days! Where have you been?" Clearly Ms. Bitters didn't know that it had been months that he hadn't gone to skool.

"Umm…"

"ZIM has amnesia." Dib said. "He doesn't remember much of anything from his past."

"Well, sit in that seat ZIM. Dib, you know where to sit." ZIM then sat in his old seat. ZIM then remembered something.

_"Can't you see? He's an alien! This is the kind of stuff I've been talking to you about!" Dib shouted._

_ "You're crazy Dib!" a random student pointed out._

_ "Yeah! That's like saying Old Man Kid is an alien!" another child said. Then a man said "Hi!"_

_ Dib then drew a human man and ZIM._

_ "This…" Dib then pointed to the man "is us. And THIS" Dib then pointed to the ZIM drawing "Is ZIM! See the difference! Huh?"_

**I know I didn't get that word for word. But just go with it, okay? Thanks! :P**

'Dib wanted to expose me? Well, I guess I could see that, seeing the Almighty ZIM…. I mean I, am an alien. But, why does he want to befriend me now? Maybe because ZIM, I mean, I, have a completely different personality… yeah, that's probably it.' ZIM thought. Then he looked across the room and smiled at Dib.

"WHOA!" A random kid said.

"Did ZIM just SMILE?" another one said.

"I think he did!" Said Old Man.

Then they all got distracted again.

'He does seem nicer. I'm not gonna betray him, I'll just make him and I popular. That's it. It'll be so cool and I'll be able to fix his pak.' Dib thought. He then got up into the front of the classroom.

Ms. Bitters was gone. This was perfect timing.

Dib then zapped the ray at the whole classroom but ZIM.

"You," Dib said "shall think ZIM and I are, cool, and you shall follow our every need…. And act like NERDS! ZIM, would you like to add anything…?"

"Uh, sure. Dib is not crazy." ZIM then turned off the lazer, Dib was sort of upset since he wanted to add more.

As soon as ZIM turned the lazer off, deep inside his Pak, it commanded to work to fix it faster.

ZIM then remembered half of his life; he was now half way to becoming his old self.

**So… I had no idea how to complete this chapter so I decided to do that. If you want to read my new story, it's called **_**Excuse Me?**_** About me and 3 of my friends, Destiny, Regan, and Jenny, going into Invader ZIM's world. I know what you're thinking; it's a rip off of **_**Wait, Whut? **_** By teiaramogami. I ENCOURAGE you to read Wait Whut, but the one I am making is completely different in every way. So if teiaramogami is reading this. I am so not copying it, I am making a completely different story.**


End file.
